Día Libre
by silvereagle21
Summary: Ash con mucho tiempo libre, una revista de Brock y muchas dudas sobre temas amorosos... solo se le pudo ocurrir una persona para resolver sus duda: May.


_Muy bien esta historia ya la he publicado en un foro y pues me parecio buena idea traerla aqui. Supongo que ya saben que no hay ningun fin mas que el de pasar un buen rato con la creacion de esta historia y que los personajes y todo pertencen a Nintendo y a Satoshi._

_DIA LIBRE_

Era un día tranquilo en Pueblo Paleta, de hecho demasiado tranquilo para una persona: Ash Ketchum, que "disfrutaba" de un periodo de descanso, después de su participación en la liga de Sinnoh.

El joven entrenador se encontraba totalmente aburrido, su madre había salido de compras con Misty y Brock, May y Dawn que compartían un gusto por la moda decidieron ir junto con Tracey a la ciudad próxima a buscar ropa, hasta cierto punto compadecía a Tracey pues conocía de experiencia propia lo terrible que resultaba ir a comprar ropa con chicas.

Se acerco a la ventana de la sala en su casa y miro hacia el laboratorio de Profesor Oak, que era el lugar donde se encontraba su Pikachu que seguramente estaría jugando con sus demás pokemon.

Regreso con total aburrimiento al sofá, después de pensarlo un poco decidió encender el televisor para matar de alguna forma su aburrimiento pero antes de llegar varias revistas y libros que estaban sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la sala terminaron cayendo, aparentemente el chico había pasado demasiado cerca de la mesa y eso provoco la caída de estos.

Con desanimo regreso a levantar todo lo que había tirado y se topo con un libro que por el titulo debía ser de Brock.

"_El amor para principiantes" _no cabía duda que era lectura de Brock, sin nada mas que hacer Ash decidió ver que era lo que llevaba a Brock a sus múltiples fracasos amorosos. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el libro.

Comenzó a leer con mucha paciencia hasta que se topo con una pregunta que nunca en su vida se había hecho "_¿Para usted que es el amor?_".

Ash no conocía otro tipo de amor que no fuera el de su madre hacia el… pero dudaba que se tratase de ese tipo de amor. Dejo esa pregunta de lado y continuo leyendo, "_Piense en alguna mujer importante para usted_" nuevamente su mente lo llevo a su madre… pero no era a lo que se refería el libro, así que medito un poco y su mente lo llevo a pensar no en una si no en tres mujeres: Misty, May y Dawn.

No era agradable eso, así que decidió seguir leyendo.

–En serio lee esto Brock– Ash no entendía muy bien a su amigo.

Poco después observo un pequeño párrafo:

"_Seguramente usted como la mayoría de los jóvenes tiene problemas para encontrar a su chica ideal, el problema mas común es el estar rodeado de mujeres, lo que dificulta la elección de esa persona especial, así que le proponemos el pensar en las relaciones que tiene con sus candidatas"_

"¿Pensar en las relaciones con las candidatas?" Ash no comprendía muy bien lo que el libro trataba de decir, por lo tanto comenzó a pensar en todo su viaje y las cosas que había pasado con las tres chicas, Misty le había enseñado mucho en su viaje con ella aun cuando su carácter era algo de lo que había que temer, las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido no fueron las mejores y menos aun la razón para la que esta lo siguiera en gran parte de su viaje, pero a pesar de todo era una de sus mejores amigas.

May por el contrario era distinta, la chica viajo con el en un principio por el interés de viajar antes que el de conocer el mundo pokemon, lentamente la chica se vio influenciada por el, por lo que la relación que adoptaron en un momento fue el de maestro-alumna, cosa que desapareció hacia el final de su viaje, cuando empataron en aquel concurso.

Dawn fue un caso aun peor que el de May, le recordaba un poco a sus inicios, de hecho, la chica era una completa novata que no sabia capturar un pokemon y pese a que su sueño fuera el de ser una gran coordinadora como su madre, el camino que tendría que recorrer seria largo, aun así el hacia todo por ayudarla y la chica por aprender.

–Esto es muy confuso– dijo por fin el chico de gorra pensando en lanzar aquél libro a donde estaba, pero se detuvo un poco, después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer.

Ash capto después de mucho tiempo en que consistía la pregunta.

–Y… ¿Por qué pensé en ellas?– cada vez comprendía menos ese tema llamado amor.

Era verdad que el en cuestiones de amor era un completo novato, jamás se había dado tiempo para pensar en ello, tal vez al punto de que todos pensaran que lo único que había en su cabeza eran pokemon. Pero no era que a el no le interesara, solo que por alguna extraña razón no comprendía muy bien aquel sentimiento, era tal su ignorancia que podía estar una chica enamorada de el y demostrárselo sin que este lo notara, sin duda alguna el tema para el era un completo misterio.

En ese entonces recordó en una ocasión que May le había hablado de eso, pero recordaba más a los Volbeat y los Illumise que lo que May le daba a entender.

–Tal vez May me pueda explicar un poco más– decía Ash mientras daba la vuelta a la pagina que estaba leyendo.

"_La mejor forma de disipar dudas es tener una cita con las personas que considere compatibles con usted, si la conversación fluye y se siente a gusto, al punto de que el tiempo pasa sin darse cuenta, además de los obvios síntomas de enamoramiento, habrá encontrado a esa persona…" _Ash dejo de leer, lo que seguía eran pasos para una cita perfecta y lo que debías evitar, Ash por fin comprendió por que los intentos de Brock nunca funcionaban.

La puerta de su casa se abrió, Ash rápidamente lanzo el libro sin cerrarlo sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, para su sorpresa la persona que entro se trataba de May, la cual llegaba con varias bolsas y cajas de ropa.

–Hola Ash… ¿podrías ayudarme?– le sugería la chica.

El chico se acerco para ayudarle con la mayoría de las cosas que esta cargaba, después de ponerlas en la sala May se dedicó a observar todas sus compras, Ash pensó que esa era su oportunidad para resolver sus dudas sin que nadie malentendiera las cosas.

–May, ¿Podríamos dar un paseo? Necesito preguntarte algo– la mencionada soltó la ropa que llevaba en manos en ese momento, no era común en Ash comportarse de esa forma.

–Claro– le respondía con una sonrisa.

Después de que Ash dejara una nota especificando que regresarían pronto salieron a dar una vuelta por el tranquilo Pueblo Paleta, May observaba a Ash el cual estaba muy pensativo, después de llegar a una pequeña pradera con un lago que conectaba con el del Profesor Oak decidieron parar y sentarse bajo un árbol.

–¿De que trata tu pregunta?– la chica miraba el lago algo maravillada.

–¿Qué tan importante es el amor para ti?– Ash preguntaba con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

May por el contrario casi se va de espaldas con esta pregunta, Ash hablando de amor era como decir que a Brock algún día le correspondería la enfermera Joy o la oficial Jenny.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?– May trataba de sonar con naturalidad.

–Bueno… se que suena raro… pero es algo que no comprendo muy bien– Ash miraba el lago sin inmutarse.

–Bueno… para todas las mujeres tener a una persona especial es importante, sentirse queridas y apoyadas incondicionalmente… eso es parte del amor y el amor es parte de la vida– le respondía mientras fantaseaba con un príncipe azul.

–Apoyo incondicional…– Ash trataba de asimilar esto lo mejor que podía –Entonces cuando tu me apoyas en las batallas o viceversa… ¿eso es amor?– Ash interpreto las palabras de la chica lo mejor que su corta experiencia en amor le permitió.

May despertó de su sueño con esto, ella enamorada de Ash o peor aún, Ash enamorado de ella, esa era la mejor broma del día de los inocentes que jamás habría escuchado.

–No creo que sea esa clase de amor a la que me refiero– le contestaba nerviosamente, por alguna razón tratar de dicho tema con Ash la ponía nerviosa.

–Entonces hay varios tipos de amor– Ash miro el pasto por un tiempo –Cada vez entiendo menos… ya que yo no conozco otro tipo de amor que el de una madre a su hijo– sin duda alguna ese tipo de amor le quedaba por demás claro.

–Eso no es verdad, el cariño que te tenemos todos es otro tipo de amor– le reclamaba la chica.

–Pero cual es el mas importante para ti– Ash volvía a centrar toda su atención en la chica.

May sabia que si le explicaba a Ash todo esto basándose en los pokemon, tal vez entendiera un poco mejor.

–¿Recuerdas a los Volbeat y los Illumise?– Ash sintió esa pregunta un tanto tonta, de no ser por ese hecho jamás habría pensado en May para resolver su duda.

–Si– respondió finalmente.

–Bueno, ellos…– realmente no sabía como colocar el amor a un nivel pokemon –¡Lo tengo! Has visto como se comporta el Buneary de Dawn con Pikachu– Ash hizo memoria, Buneary trataba de llamar la atención de Pikachu y estar cerca de el siempre.

–Si… creo– Ash comprendía un poco más.

–Bueno pues es lo mismo con los humanos, cuando una persona te gusta quieres estar con junto a ella y te preocupas también por llamar su atención– le respondía May un tanto mas tranquila, pensaba que con eso Ash dejaría de preguntarle todo eso que la ponía tan incomoda.

–¿Pero ese tipo de amor con quien lo usas?– preguntaba Ash.

–Pues esta mas que claro que con tu novio o novia– le respondía como si fuera lo más normal.

–¿Y que hace diferente a un amigo de un novio?– Ash no entendía muy bien la diferencia entre uno y otro, después de todo el solo conocía la relación de amigos –Se lo que hacemos siendo amigos… pero si fuéramos novios que cosas haríamos–

Para May el chico que tenia enfrente había ido demasiado lejos, imaginar a Ash como su novio solo ocasiono que se pusiera tan roja que tuvo que ocultar su cara, no sabía por que su corazón latía muy aprisa ni por que reaccionaba así, después de todo solo era Ash.

–¡¡No quise decir eso!! ¡Es solo una pregunta! ¡Una suposición!– Ash agitaba las manos tratando de disculparse por haber dicho algo que podía fácilmente ser malinterpretado.

–Bueno… tendríamos citas… hablar por las noches… pasar tiempo solos– May jugaba con sus dedos mientras imaginaba a ella en una cita con Ash –Ver películas… tomarnos de la mano…–

Ash no entendió que tenia de diferente tomarse de las manos, así que sin mas tomo una de las manos de la chica.

–¿Así?– preguntaba.

May solo termino aun más sorprendida por esto, retiro su mano lo más rápido que pudo y evito mirar a Ash, no sabía por que le sucedía esto, por que con Ash de quien supuestamente todos pensaban que tenía solo en mente a los pokemon y que seguramente se interesaría por el amor cuando tuviera 18 años.

Ash solo miraba extrañado a May, no entendía que tan especial era el tomarse de la mano.

Pese a que no entendía mucho, si supo que toda su charla había puesto incomoda a May así que decidió compensarla por ello.

–¿Te apetece un helado?– le preguntaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

May asintió lentamente, después de observar al chico que tenia enfrente cayo en cuenta de que no era mal parecido, tal vez no era un modelo o alguien demasiado guapo, pero tenia su encanto, si tan solo se mostrara mas interesado en las relaciones con otras personas posiblemente el chico tendría a varias mujeres tras de el.

Después de caminar un pequeño tramo llegaron a un pequeño negocio de helados, la señora que atendía el negocio le entrego Ash una copa de helado muy grande, dos cucharas, no sabia muy bien si Ash no se daba cuenta, pero la copa que tenia en esos momentos era para las parejas.

–No piensas comer, esta muy bueno– le decía mientras dejaba de comer.

–Si– con algo de pena tomo la otra cuchara y comenzó a comer.

–Me alegra que fueras tu quien llegó– decía Ash mientras comía.

–¿Por qué?– preguntaba la chica.

–Es que me sentía un poco incomodo preguntando todo esto a alguien más– le respondía el chico.

Esta respuesta ocasiono en May esa sensación extraña, era raro, pero se sentía feliz de que Ash se sintiera más cómodo con ella.

–Creo que el chico que sea tu novio será muy afortunado– tal parecía que Ash no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

–Gra-gracias– se sentía muy apenada, pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que se sentía a gusto con el chico.

Después de terminar este decidieron caminar un poco mas, Ash caminaba con una tranquilidad que asombraba a la chica, pues ella por el contrario no podía calmarse, su corazón latía muy rápido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese mismo día Ash Ketchum la pondría totalmente nerviosa y que confundiría su corazón lo hubiera tomado por un bromista.

El solo pensar que la forma en que miraba al chico había cambiado totalmente en un día la asustaba de cierta manera.

–Toma– Ash le entregaba una pequeña flor muy bonita "Por que me habrá dicho aquella señora que le diera esto" pensaba Ash.

May solo la tomo, no podía creer que ese fuera Ash, aquel que siempre mencionaba que seria el mejor maestro pokemon, aquel chico cuyo único sueño parecía ser lo único que le importaba y lo mas importante, al que NUNCA había imaginado comportarse como lo había hecho ese día.

–¿Qué piensas hacer después?– le preguntaba May para despejar su mente de todo.

–No lo se– le contestaba con sinceridad el chico.

–El campeón de Sinnoh no sabe que hará después– le decía en forma de broma –Pero se que pronto lo sabré–

Ambos se encontraban a punto de llegar a la casa del chico, donde la fiesta de este comenzaría, antes de llegar a la puerta May se giro para quedar de frente al chico.

–Esta es otra cosa que haríamos si fuéramos novios– después de decir esto le planto un beso en la mejilla a Ash –Solo que en otro lugar– después de eso abrió la puerta y subió hacia la habitación que compartía con Dawn, después de todo la idea de tener como novio a Ash no le desagradaba.

Ash solo sintió algo extraño, no le tomo importancia, una vez dentro fue acorralado por Brock y Tracey.

–¿Dónde estaba?– preguntaba Brock.

–¿Qué hacían?– esta vez era Tracey.

–Solo caminamos– les respondía Ash.

–Y esto– Brock le enseñaba el libro.

Ash había cometido el error de dejar el libro abierto en la parte de las citas, cuando noto esto se puso nervioso.

Tanto Brock como Tracey lo miraban de forma sospechosa.

*******************************

La fiesta que había dentro parecía ser muy alegre, pero afuera había un chico que miraba la luna junto a un Pikachu.

–Es raro, pero…– Ash estaba muy pensativo mientras que a su lado su Pikachu miraba a su entrenador de forma muy extraña, seguramente se había perdido de algo muy interesante –Aunque después de lo de hoy, si ser novio de May significa tener un día como este, no me desagrada la idea… parece que el amor no es tan malo– Ash miraba muy tranquilo la luna.

Pikachu tuvo una idea con lo escuchado, así que sin más tomo la gorra de Ash y entro a la casa.

–Creí que eso ya no sucedería– Ash miro por ultima vez la luna, pero esta vez pensando en cierta coordinadora –Parece que no veré a May como siempre– después de eso entro para buscar a Pikachu, sin duda alguna, algo que le alegraba mas es que ese día solo seria un recuerdo de el y May.


End file.
